I'll always be waiting for you
by 35Rhums
Summary: Hace un año que no se ven, hace un año que no se besan. Santana se encuentra en New York, esperando que Brittany vaya a su encuentro. Y por fortuna, nada a cambiado, más que unas cuantas cosas de edades.


**A/N: Para ti. Ya lo sabes, si no pasaran tantas cosas, dudo que podría escribir. Eres una persona muy influyente en mi, haces despertar sentimientos que nadie más había logrado encontrar. Gracias.**

**A/N2: Bueno, aquí les dejo un pequeño fic, espero que les guste y esperen a que mis vacaciones para poder actualizar, además tengo una idea completamente nueva que muero por escribir! Saludos, Nati.**

**A/N3: El título es de una parte de la canción Shiver de Coldplay.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguna cosa me pertenece, excepto los sentimientos que aquí salen.**

I'll always be waiting for you.

Ya había pasado un año, un año en que ni Santana ni Brittany se habían visto, por cosas del destino, tuvieron que tomar caminos separados, sin embargo sabían que si su destino era estar juntas, volverían a reunirse.

Santana vivía en New York, gracias al dinero que su madre le había dado, por un tiempo trató de convencer a Brittany de irse con ella, pero la rubia prefirió terminar la escuela, le dijo que en un año se volverían a encontrar, le dijo a la morena que viajaría a New York a reunirse con ella, y que serían muy felices. Santana le dijo que podía quedarse en Lima, esperándola, pero Brittany no se perdonaría el retrasar el sueño de Santana de vivir en esa enorme ciudad.

**Flashback.**

-_San, descuida nos veremos dentro de un año… nada cambiará.-_ dijo la joven rubia con una sonrisa.

-_Britt, yo puedo esperar, puedo esperar ir a New York, pero no me pidas que espere por ti… no puedo pasar ni un minuto sin ti.-_ dijo entristecida Santana.

-_No seas melodramática San, te prometo que este año pasará volando…-_ dijo Brittany mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Santana, antes de que esta se marchara al otro lado del país.

-_Te amo Britt…-_ le dijo abrazando fuertemente a su novia.

-_Yo también te amo mi Sanny.-_ dijo con dulzura Brittany. Santana con cariño acarició el rostro de su novia y la besó, la besó como nunca antes la había besado, fue un beso lleno de entrega, de amor, lleno de esperanza. Lleno de súplicas, lleno de recuerdos, lleno de paciencia y devoción.

-_Te esperaré.-_ dijo Santana.

_-Espérame.-_ dijo de inmediato Brittany.

**Fin Flashback.**

Ya había pasado un año, un año exacto desde la última vez que se habían besado, ambas chicas hablaban todos los días, absolutamente todos los días, conversaban de las cosas de su día y seguían igual de cercanas como si no estuvieran alejadas por cientos de kilómetros, no siempre podían verse vía skype y raramente podían hablar por teléfono, porque generalmente se les cortaba la llamada debido a la distancia.

Pero este día, Santana despertó con una sensación completamente diferente en su estómago, con rapidez encendió su computador, y vio un mensaje de Brittany.

-_Vamos, vamos…-_ dijo nerviosa al ver lo mucho que tardaba su computador en mostrar el mensaje de su novia. De pronto el artefacto se congeló y algunas palabras inapropiadas brotaron de la boca de la morena.-_ Siempre es lo mismo, maldito computador!-_ dijo furiosa. Trató de esperar unos minutos, pero la espera era cada vez más eterna, el computador se reinició y la ira de Santana aumentaba, salió a fumar un cigarro, por que su angustia ya era demasiada, en cuanto terminó de aspirar el tóxico humo, se apresuró a revisar su computador una vez más, el mensaje de Brittany seguía ahí, respiró profundamente y lo volvió a apretar, esta vez se abrió de inmediato.-_Lo mínimo que podías hacer por mi, estúpida máquina.-_ dijo a regañadientes. En cuanto el mensaje se abrió, el corazón de Santana dio un brinco.

_San, no te lo dije antes por que quería que fuera una sorpresaaa, mi avión sale hoy a las 15.50 hrs, de seguro estaré en el aeropuerto como a las 12.20._

_Más te vale que leas esto a tiempo, por que no quiero tener que esperarte mucho tiempo en el aeropuerto… ya he esperado bastante._

_Te amo Sanny y muero por verte, hermosa!_

Santana sonrió y miró velozmente su reloj, las 11.45, detestaba estar retrasada y sabía que Brittany era igual, ambas chicas eran muy puntuales, Britt llegaba a ser tan puntual que podía llegar una hora antes a un lugar si era necesario o estaba nerviosa, pero Santana ya se había acostumbrado a esa manía de la rubia.

Se duchó velozmente y salió a toda velocidad al aeropuerto, como siempre la ley de Murphy la acompañó, esa estúpida ley que te hace cambiarte de fila en un taco y resulta que a la que te cambiaste no avanzará ni en un año. Los millones de semáforos en rojo, y hasta un choque, presenció Santana, pero pasaría su auto sobre los heridos si era necesario, por que Brittany, su Britt, la esperaba y su corazón ya no soportaba ese vacío, ya había pasado un año, y bisiesto para peor, en lugar de esperar 365, tuvo que alargar su agonía en 24 horas más. Con éxito logró llegar 5 minutos antes, ordenó su cabello, y sacó las flores que había comprado para su novia, por que aunque no lo quiera admitir, Santana López es una de las chicas más cursis del mundo, y cuando se trata de Brittany, todo se debe multiplicar por 100.

La morena miró la llegada de los vuelos, pudo ver que había arribado hace no más de 3 minutos el que venía de Ohio, y su corazón casi explosiona. Esperó pacientemente a ver la cabellera rubia de su novia, o al menos escuchar su voz, algo que le diera una señal. Santana miró, buscó por todos lados a Brittany, hasta que a lo lejos, la vio, la sonrisa más grande del mundo ocupó su rostro, el corazón casi se le salía por la boca, su estómago se apretó en un segundo, y sin quererlo sus ojos se humedecieron.

Brittany, la vio, y no pudo evitar reír, el simple estado de Santana le causaba tanta gracia, sin pensarlo empezó a correr, y vio que Santana hizo lo mismo, en cuanto se encontraron, sus miradas se cruzaron con cariño.

-_San…-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, su nombre, la simple forma en que dijo su nombre la llevó a las nubes. Casi con torpeza, Santana le entregó las flores, era como si de pronto tuviera 14 años y estuviera frente a su enamorado.-_Gracias…_

_-Britt, no sabes cuánto te extrañé…-_ por fin pudo hablar la morena. Brittany recibió el obsequio y velozmente la abrazó, la abrazó fuertemente y rió tiernamente.

-_No sabes cuánto esperé este momento, amor.-_ dijo la joven rubia junto al oído de su novia. Santana la admiró una vez más, su Brittany no había cambiado en nada, su sentimiento por ella tampoco, y sin aplazarlo más, acercó sus labios a los de su adorada novia, se intoxicó con el dulce aroma de Brittany, cerró sus ojos y lentamente hizo desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios, la joven morena sintió su corazón palpitar, más fuerte de lo común, no había prisa en terminar esta sensación, los labios de Brittany la recibían con esa entrega que espero todo el año, las manos de la morena acariciaron el cuello de su novia, mientras sentía danzar sus labios junto a los de Brittany, la joven rubia soltó todo lo que tenía en sus manos, hasta el regalo que le había dado Santana, sólo para poder acercar el cuerpo de la morena al suyo. La sensación era envolvente, nada a su alrededor importaba, sus pies ya no parecían estar en el suelo, era como si flotara, Santana aprisionaba sus labios con delicadeza, con lentitud, y Brittany lo adoraba.

-_Ehem…-_ dijo de pronto una voz. Amabas chicas se separaron y miraron a su alrededor, una señora las había interrumpido en el mejor momento de sus vidas.

-_Disculpe señora, algún problema!-_ dijo enfadada Santana ante la feroz interrupción.

-_Acaso no tienen moral.-_ fue lo único que salió de la boca de la mujer.

-_Mire señora…-_ comenzó a hablar Santana, pero Brittany velozmente le susurró algo al oído.-_ Hasta luego.-_ dijo Santana, Brittany rió fuertemente y tomó las cosas que estaban en el suelo, la joven morena llevó la maleta de su novia, velozmente a su auto.

-_No sabes como te extrañé Brittany Susan Pierce.-_ dijo alegremente Santana mientras subía las cosas al auto.

-_San, todo en Lima era tan extraño sin ti, era como estar en otra ciudad._

_-Créeme Britt, que acá en New York todo será mejor si estamos juntas…-_ dijo besando velozmente los labios de su novia. Brittany sonrió y subió al auto.

Santana comenzó a contarle acerca de los lugares que había conocido, la gente con quien había compartido, las fiestas a las que había ido.

-_Pero todo eso es nada, comparado a lo que haremos juntas amor.-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano de Brittany mientras manejaba.-_ Seremos felices aquí, lo sé.-_Brittany sonrió y beso la mejilla de Santana, mientras su mano se apoyaba sobre la pierna de la morena.

-_Te he esperado un año, San.-_ susurró con lujuria Brittany, al parecer el simple contacto de sus labios con la piel color caramelo de la chica, hacía nacer en ella, sus deseos más profundos.

-_Britt, ahora no…-_ suspiró Santana al sentir como la mano de Brittany comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente.-_ Estoy manejando…-_ dijo un poco frustrada la morena.

-_Qué importa, tú sólo mantén la vista en el camino…-_ susurró una vez más la joven rubia mientras mordía tímidamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Santana.

-_Britt… por favor.-_ dijo lastimeramente Santana ante las caricias de su novia.

-_Te necesito San, puedes manejar más rápido.-_ dijo un poco frustrada la rubia, mientras agradecía secretamente de que su novia usara tantos vestidos. Brittany siempre había adorado las piernas de Santana, además de ese maravilloso color caramelo, eran tan suaves y tonificadas, que no podía hacer más que acariciarlas con lentitud. El semáforo dio rojo y Santana hambrientamente besó a su novia, esta vez fue un beso lleno de lujuria, la morena no tardó en rozar su lengua con los labios de Brittany, la joven rubia aceptó gustosamente al extraño, sus lenguas jugaron unos segundos, hasta que una bocina volvió a interrumpirlas.

-_Britt, tendrás que detenerte si no quieres que nos matemos…-_ dijo sin aire Santana mientras volvía a manejar. Sin embargo ese beso sólo había encendido más el deseo de Brittany, con tranquilidad acarició el interior del muslo de Santana y notó de inmediato como la respiración de la morena aumentaba, pero aún así Santana mantenía sus ojos en el camino.-_ Por que tengo que vivir tan lejos del maldito aeropuerto.-_ pensó frustrada al sentir como las caricias de Brittany aumentaban.

Su piel, suave y caliente, tal como Brittany recordaba, la rubia notó como su novia mordía su labio inferior, cosa que sólo le dio más confianza a la rubia, para seguir tentando a su novia. Los dedos de Brittany comenzaron a jugar con el interior de los muslos de Santana. El cuerpo de la morena se tensó velozmente, pero su concentración no.

-_Hace un año que no te escucho gemir mi nombre, San…-_ insistió Brittany. Santana mordió aún más fuerte su labio, de seguro terminaría arrancando un pedazo si Brittany seguía tentándola así. Y todo empeoró cuando sintió los dedos de Brittany, jugar con su ropa interior…

-_Nos terminarás matando a ambas, si no te detienes ahora Britt…-_ advirtió casi sin aliento Santana. Sin embargo Brittany prefirió no escuchar, y sin advertencia sumergió sus dedos dentro de la ropa interior de Santana, la morena suspiró profundamente y sintió como su espalda se arqueaba, pero pudo mantener su vista en el camino.

-_Estás tan húmeda San…-_ dijo Brittany mientras besaba ligeramente el cuello de su novia.

-_Maldición Britt…-_ dijo de inmediato Santana, ya no quedaba nada para llegar a su departamento pensó la morena.

-_No tienes idea, de lo mucho que deseo tenerte San…-_ susurró Brittany en el oído de la morena.

_-Si sigues así, pararé el auto y podrás tenerme…-_ suspiró la morena. Brittany aún así la ignoró y comenzó a jugar con ella, quería llevarla al límite, adoraba los gemidos que salían de la boca de Santana cada vez que rozaba su clítoris o tentaba su sexo.

-_Britt… por favor… me estás matando.- _gimió Santana, apoyando su cabeza contra el asiento.

_-Oh… lo lamento…-_ dijo sin pizca de arrepentimiento, mientras acariciaba el clítoris de la morena. Santana se sorprendía de lo cerca que estaba, ya no podía resistir más, si Brittany seguía tocándola así, seguramente no podría manejar y ambas morirían.-_ Igual sé que lo estás disfrutando San… todo este tiempo, de seguro has pensado en mi… Has pensado en mí haciendo exactamente esto…_

_-Sí… sí Britt, no podía dejar de pensar en ti…-_ gimió fuertemente. Brittany se perdió en el gemido de su novia y no notó que la morena había detenido el auto, Santana se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la besó una vez más, sus lenguas se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez Santana no podía soportarlo más.-_ Adentro, ahora.-_ dijo velozmente, mientras se bajaba del auto, Brittany obedeció de inmediato, sin querer cerró la puerta de un golpe, pero Santana ni siquiera pareció notarlo, la joven rubia se acercó al cuerpo de la morena, mientras esperaba que abriera la puerta del departamento. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Santana tiró de Brittany y la besó con desesperación, la joven rubia, tomó su cintura y la estrelló contra la puerta, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella. Suaves labios atacaban el cuello de la morena, mordiendo más que besando, Santana acercó el cuerpo de Brittany al de ella con rapidez.

-_Vamos a tu habitación San, estoy a punto de hacerte el amor contra la puerta…-_ suspiró desesperada Brittany. Santana no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, velozmente tomó la muñeca de Brittany y la arrastró hasta su habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, sus labios volvieron a unirse, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, solamente guiadas por la lujuria, Brittany, empujó fuertemente a Santana contra la cama.

-_Deshazte de esta ropa, San…-_ ordenó Brittany, la morena obedeció de inmediato, y su novia la imitó, ambas chicas se encontraban completamente desnudas, admirándose la una a la otra, Brittany prácticamente gateo y se posicionó sobre Santana, su mirada se cruzó con la de su novia, y sonrió.-_ Eres hermosa San… no sabes cuánto te extrañaba…-_ Santana estaba atónita, la belleza de Brittany la deslumbraba como siempre, así que sólo pudo sonreír. La joven rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia una vez más, besos húmedos gobernaban la piel de Santana, mientras Brittany descendía velozmente para besar el valle de sus senos.

-_Britt…-_ suspiró fuertemente, Santana no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera increíble ante las caricias de su novia. Brittany ahora besaba su estómago, mientras que su mano acariciaba tiernamente el interior de sus muslos.-_ Por favor…-_ gimió Santana.

-_Por favor qué?-_ preguntó Brittany mientras volvía a besar el cuello de la morena y seguía con la tortura de Santana.

-_Por favor apresúrate… te necesito… ahora.-_ gimió Santana moviendo sus caderas en busca de contacto con la mano de Brittany.

Brittany, embriagada con lujuria, acarició el sexo de su novia, el cual estaba más húmedo que antes, suspiró fuertemente y admiró a su novia mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella.

Santana gimió fuertemente, movió sus caderas en busca de más contacto, sabía que era patético, pero Brittany lo encontraba patéticamente sexy.

-_Más…-_ dijo sin aliento Santana. Brittany se acercó más a los labios de su novia e introdujo un segundo dedo, mientras lamía con picardía los labios de Santana. La respiración de la morena incrementó, y Brittany podía sentir como una fuerza presionaba sus dedos, sin esperar, la joven rubia encontró el ritmo adecuado, sin que se lo hubieran pedido, por que a estas alturas, Brittany conocía de memoria a Santana.

-_Oh Britt!- _gimió Santana, que luego mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, y aprisionaba las sábanas con sus manos. Jamás, en todo el año que había pasado, se había sentido tan bien, y pensar que Brittany era la culpable de eso, sólo la hacía más feliz. La joven rubia aceleró el ritmo, mientras comenzaba a lamer el cuello de Santana.

-_Estás cerca?-_ la tentó un poco más Brittany, mientras lamía la piel cerca de la oreja de Santana.

-_Sí…-_ dijo casi sin aliento Santana, casi de manera inaudible. Brittany sonrió y comenzó una vez más a acelerar el ritmo, sus dedos estaban cada vez más profundo y Santana sentía que perdería la cabeza.

-_Oh Britt… -_ gimió fuertemente Santana, todo su cuerpo se tensó, su espalda se arqueó drásticamente y por un momento pensó que podría haber roto sus sábanas debido a la fuerza con que tiró de ellas.

Brittany la admiró, estaba tan asombrada al ver a Santana así, la había extrañado tanto, había extrañado ser la culpable de esta sensación indescriptible que Santana estaba sufriendo en ese instante. Brittany se convenció de que jamás olvidaría este momento, sutilmente quitó sus dedos de dentro de su novia, y notó como la morena volvía a abrir sus ojos.

-_Wow Britt, eso fue… extraordinario.-_ dijo sin aliento Santana debido al intenso orgasmo que había tenido. Brittany sonrió y se acercó para besar a su novia, Santana rodeó el cuerpo de la joven rubia y sintió como su corazón explotaba de alegría.

-_Te extrañé tanto Santana López…-_ dijo con alegría.

-_Y yo a ti amor.-_ dijo Santana alegre.-_ Bienvenida a New York…-_ susurró mientras besaba una vez más a su novia.


End file.
